The invention relates to aerodynamics of flying apparatuses and represents a method of producing a lifting force and a horizontal thrust by aerodynamic surfaces, that are driven in movement by a lifting-pulling propulsion device of a flying apparatus.
A method of producing a lifting force and a horizontal thrust by a vane-type carrying screw of a helicopter is known, which includes movement of vanes along a circumference and their oscillation around a longitudinal axis (A. M. Volodko “Helicopter—a Worker and a Soldier”, M. Publishing House DOSAAF USSR, 1984, pages 82–83, FIG. 24).